


DC论坛体系列

by Inori



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鸡飞狗跳的论坛体系列，不定期更新，CP多且杂，请自由心证</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 男朋友被NTR了怎么办？急，在线等

DC论坛>>情感专区

[求助]和男友远距离恋爱，结果被自己最好的朋友NTR了怎么办？急，在线等。

#0 宇宙飞行员  
如标题。  
我长期在国外驻扎，一年到头很少能回国，跟男朋友也一直是远距离恋爱，以前没觉得这是个问题，因为男友是那种超级靠谱的人，我一直都很相信他（而且我对自己也挺有自信的）。  
——但最近我突然没信心了啊！！  
最近总部有紧急任务，我作为主要负责人一直被关在基地干活儿，忙得连吃饭睡觉的时间都没有，更别提打电话了。何况我们总部在一个荒芜得连wifi信号都没有的地方，最近几个月都没怎么跟男朋友联系，好不容易情况稳定了我赶紧找了个有wifi的地方……结果一上线我就看见我男朋友跟我最好的哥们一起在大都会逛展览！  
还拍了照！还勾肩搭背！  
那家伙还戴着他的帽子！他都没让我戴过！  
WTF！！！  
我知道他俩最近玩得很好但这也好过头了吧，而且男朋友一直说他挺欣赏我哥们的，我现在觉得超级有危机感恨不得现在就飞回国去！

现在心情很低落，很想揍人。  
领导再不准假，我觉得我可能要暴动了。

#1 人民好警察  
占沙发~  
异地恋确实辛苦，沟通不良很容易产生矛盾的。  
不过整体看下来我觉得楼主有点反应过度啊，你的哥们肯定是男的吧？男人之间勾肩搭背什么的很正常啊，我跟我弟弟到现在还经常挤一张床呢。

#2 法外之徒  
楼上闭嘴。

#3 最爱奥利奥  
我觉得楼主的焦虑已经能溢出屏幕了，头疼。  
建议楼主还是先回来跟你男朋友当面聊聊，一味胡思乱想没有任何意义。

#4 匿名  
等等，难道只有我在好奇楼主的性别吗？看说话的口气感觉楼主是个汉子，难道这个版面已经彻底变成基佬专版了？

#5 匿名  
基佬怎么了，爱情面前人人平等！

#6 匿名  
所以默认楼主是个基佬了吗，难得看到如此豪放的妹子我本来还立志接盘来着。

#7 匿名  
楼上的节操掉进马里亚纳海沟了，鉴定完毕。

#8 小镇男孩  
我也觉得楼主有点想多了。  
远距离恋爱本来就艰难，信任是非常重要的，无端的猜疑只会加剧矛盾，要对对方有信心。

#9 叫我女王  
@小镇男孩 给，今日娱乐版头条抄送楼上，新出炉的。  
[链接][星球日报娱乐版] 慈善晚宴出双入对，超模安妮成哥谭宝贝新欢

#10 小镇男孩  
不，我才不会怀疑，娱乐版新闻没什么可信度。  
……  
……  
不行我现在要去哥谭一趟，工作拜托了

#11 叫我女王  
呵呵。

#12 匿名  
……总觉得这两个字霸气扑面，女王受我一拜！

#13 匿名  
女王受我一拜！

#14 匿名  
所以大家都去关心布鲁西宝贝的新欢，没人管楼主被NTR的事了吗？

#15 比利你还我ID  
楼主呢？感觉好久都没出现了。

#16 宇宙飞行员  
我回来了。  
刚听从3楼和8楼的建议打了个电话，同事说他在工作，让我等下再打。  
趁这个时间说说我跟男朋友的情况吧。  
他是个很热衷公益活动的人，我第一次去C城玩的时候遇见了正在协助维护治安的他，当时感觉这个人挺有意思的，我就去搭讪了。后来我们加入了同一个公益组织，在一起工作的机会增加了不少，越接近他我越发觉这个人特别有趣，他工作时雷厉风行毫不拖泥带水，私底下却是个慢性子。有一次他重感冒发烧还坚持工作，收工的时候累得直接趴在会议室的桌子上睡着了，我把他一路搬回家他才醒来，迷迷糊糊一边掏钥匙一边摇摇晃晃地跟我说谢谢。那种头毛乱翘毫无防备的样子显得特别可爱，我脑袋一热就亲上去了。

哦他回我短信了，先下了。

#17 匿名  
亲上去以后呢，被糊脸了还是被亲回来了？  
楼主别走啊！

#18自由画师  
等等，这故事略眼熟……@光速蒙面侠 你来看看？

#19 光速蒙面侠  
卧槽……这不是……不对这绝对不是……

#20 匿名  
哦哦哦楼上是知情人吗？求助贴要变八卦帖了？求真相！

#21 光速蒙面侠  
不不不我不是知情人我只是个围观群众我什么都不知道我不认识他们！

#22 最爱奥利奥  
我感觉楼上的打字速度可以申请吉尼斯世界纪录了。

#23 Victor  
不是还有另一个知情人吗，不出来说点什么？

#24 比利你还我ID  
比利你现在不是应该在上课吗？

#25 Victor  
你怎么知道的？难道你连我们学校的服务器都黑了？  
哇哦，好酷，把期末考试的答案发给我~

#26 比利你还我ID  
别闹了，好好上课。

#27 匿名  
楼上这对简直闪瞎我的狗眼。

#28 匿名  
墨镜团购，谁要加单？

#29 人民好警察  
21楼ID很眼熟啊，加上这个语气，我大概知道是谁了。  
这么一说我觉得我也应该认识楼主……至少认识楼主他男朋友。  
等我去确认一下。

#30 法外之徒  
哼，多管闲事。

#31 匿名  
嗷嗷喜闻乐见的直播+八卦贴！  
搬板凳等警察大大爆料！

#32 红色知更鸟  
法外之徒每次都会第一时间出现在警察先生下方，  
这是巧合吗？

#33 法外之徒  
关你毛事！

#34 红色知更鸟  
嗯，果然不是巧合。

#35 法外之徒  
替代品你找打吗？！

#36 匿名  
不要歪楼啊，吵架的出门左拐小黑屋谢谢。

#37 叫我女王  
楼主看个短信怎么看了这么久，信号不好吗？

#38 人民好警察  
刚去私信认了个亲，果然是熟人！  
不过真没想到啊我一直以为那谁是单身来着，原来每年情人节他主动申请值班不是没有约会，而是工作约会一把抓了啊。  
考虑到以后的人身安全，我就不爆料了。安慰楼主一下：大都会展览那天我也在，他们真的只是拍了个照，楼主想多了。

#39 自由画师  
是啊，他男朋友要是喜欢GA那个类型的话，早就轮不到他了。

#40 匿名  
画师大大知道内幕是吗？画师大大求爆料！

#41 匿名  
求爆料+1

#42 光头恐惧症  
你们别怂恿39楼爆料了，万一楼主发现有熟人在这里爆料，一怒之下弃楼怎么办？

#43 匿名  
不好意思歪个楼，@叫我女王 女王大人我觉得你对这个帖子可能会有兴趣：  
[链接] 天啊我刚才看见了什么？布鲁西强吻了一个眼镜男？

#44 叫我女王  
哦，谢谢。  
某人那点出息……我就不说他什么了。

#45 匿名  
我记得之前小镇男孩看了一条关于布鲁西的新闻之后说他要去哥谭，难道……  
哇哦没想到逛个论坛还能遇到布鲁西宝贝的男友。

#46 Victor  
小镇男孩是布鲁斯的男朋友？没听他说过有男朋友啊，下次见面我一定要问问他！

#47 人民好警察  
住手！！

#48 红色知更鸟  
千万别问！

#49 比利你还我ID  
比利你快去上课！再闹我真的黑你手机了！

#50 最爱奥利奥  
抹了一把冷汗。  
楼上你刚才拯救了整个世界，谢谢你。

#51 匿名  
大家能别歪楼了吗？没注意到楼主已经好久没出现了吗？

#52 宇宙飞行员  
刚才又没信号了，刷了半天才上来，回复太多看不过来，等下再说。  
他回我短信说今天有案子要加班，他每次一加班就没明没夜的估计我打电话他也不会接……唉真想现在就冲回去啊。  
愤怒地冲到老头子们面前砸了点东西之后，老头子们答应我下周放假半个月，心情稍微好了一点。

另外布鲁斯韦恩到底是TMD谁？怎么我发个帖子都有人提他！

#53 自由画师  
又开始作死了，果然是楼主

#54 人民好警察  
又开始作死了，果然是楼主

#55 最爱奥利奥  
又开始作死了，果然是楼主

#56 光速蒙面侠  
又开始作死了，果然是楼主

#57 匿名  
楼上的不要乱排队！  
楼主求直播求继续讲你的男朋友！亲上去之后的故事还没讲呢！

#57 匿名  
咦，上面的楼层怎么少了这么多？系统故障还是被黑了？

#58 匿名  
楼主呢？是不是又掉线了？  
楼主你快回来啊，求继续讲你男朋友的故事！

#59 自由画师  
内部消息：楼主被外派去执行任务了，估计要掉线好一阵子。

#60 匿名  
嗷嗷嗷画师大大果然是知情人！

#61 匿名  
搬小板凳等画师大大讲故事！

#62 自由画师  
我其实知道的也不多，大部分都是一起执行任务时（被迫）听楼主说的。每次在总部驻扎时间太长楼主就会（因为太闷）变成话痨，讲起他男朋友没完没了的，我都快能背下来了。  
我跟F先生（就是楼主男朋友）不算太熟，只见过几次，他绝对是个超级好人，从他能容忍楼主一天到晚不间断的作死行为就足够证明！

#63 月光女神  
仔细翻了翻帖子，我好像也知道当事人是谁了。  
不过话说回来，我还真没想到【】那种粗神经的人还会有这方面的顾虑——他俩早就把身边的人都闪瞎了啊谁会想不开插足他们！

我也是楼主那个公益组织的人，因为副主席【】是个……安全意识和领地意识都特别强的人，我们那个公益组织的人基本上也就工作时间见个面，每个人的身份背景都严格保密，平时街上碰见可能都认不出来。但【】和【】不一样，他们好像在加入之前就认识，所以一开始关系就比跟别人都好。后来组织里的人差不多都熟悉了，关系也渐渐融洽起来，但这两个人还是比跟其他任何人都亲近，【】甚至特别把他俩的值班表都排在一起——现在想想【】早就都知道了。  
有一次我跟楼主一起出任务，这家伙全程都在跟【】打电话——虽然【】那时确实在出一个比较危险的任务但你也不至于全程监控吧！【】也是个很有能力的人真打起来你都不一定能打过他！

任务结束的时候我都快被他俩逼疯了，特别想捆了他们扔到海底去喂鱼。

#64 匿名  
一串乱码看得我心好累……

#65 月光女神  
怎么回事？我要打【】啊怎么都变成乱码了？  
[私信 From 比利你还我ID] 这是匿名论坛，戴安娜你不要暴露真名

#66 月光女神  
哦，明白了，要用代称是吧？

#67 又不带我玩  
为什么要扔海底？我们海底的鱼虽然大多牙好胃口也好，但也不是什么都吃的。

#68 匿名  
楼上的不要歪楼！女神大大求继续八！

#69 月光女神  
有一次路过值班室时，我听见楼主跟F说，“最近没钱交房租，房东不让我继续住了，F你收留我几天行吗？”  
然后F居然回答说，“我今晚要加班，反正你有钥匙，自己过去吧。”

我当时有一种……怎么说呢，听见了不该听见的东西的感觉。  
耳朵好疼。

#70 月光女神  
好！这次没出问题，下面都用代称了。

#71 匿名  
天啊闪瞎我的狗眼！

#72 匿名  
在羡慕和嫉妒之间纠结了很久我最终决定举起死死团的圣火。  
烧烧烧

#73 人民好警察  
哈哈哈这楼熟人好多！  
@光速蒙面侠 反正大家都在爆料了你也来嘛~~

#74 光速蒙面侠  
警察你不要害我！F先生虽然很温和但生起气来超级可怕！  
要爆料你自己爆！

#75 匿名  
女神这个料爆得太猛了我一时没反应过来，刚想到一个问题：  
楼主到底有多穷，连房租都交不起只能去男朋友家蹭住吗？

#76 人民好警察  
他不是穷，是他常驻地那边发的工资一直没法兑换成美元。我记得他有段时间确实试过在国内找个稳定的工作，最后因为他实在太忙，没办法长期留在国内，也只能这样了。

#77 匿名  
挣外币花不了哈哈哈……替楼主抹了一把辛酸的泪。

#78 匿名  
深切感受到画师大大为啥说F先生是个好人了。这种常年见不着好不容易见一次面还蹭吃蹭喝的男朋友都能接受，这是什么样的爱！

#79 光速蒙面侠  
别这么说楼主，楼主是个很不错的人。我刚开始跟F先生做公益活动的时候他教了我很多东西，直到现在他也经常帮我。

#80 自由画师  
我都快忘了我们中间还潜伏着一个楼主的脑残粉……

#81 光速蒙面侠  
我只是实事求是。  
坦白说F先生第一次告诉我他跟楼主在交往的时候我确实吃了一惊，毕竟他们都没表现出这方面的倾向。但仔细想想，我觉得楼主是这个世界上最适合站在F先生身边的人，他比谁都更了解F先生，更能支持他的事业，我觉得他们现在非常幸福。

#82 匿名  
好感动，我都想AT楼主了。

#83 光头恐惧症  
我觉得我特别能理解这种感觉。  
有段时间我跟我爸关系很僵，他基本连看都不想看我，我心情很低落，一度想过索性加入个什么帮派算了。那段时间B先生帮了我很多，他虽然看起来冷冰冰的，但人特别亲切，他经常主动找我爸谈话，也时常指点我该怎么跟我爸相处。后来我跟我爸关系渐渐好转了我依旧经常去找他，他一直是我最信赖的人——直到有一天我撞见他俩在B先生的办公室里接吻。  
当时我也特别震惊，觉得自己被背叛了。他根本不是关心我！我只是他关心我爸顺便捎带上的！  
但冷静下来仔细想想我又觉得很高兴，B先生比我亲妈好多了！他跟我父亲站在一起显得很般配，我很希望B先生能当我的另一个父亲！ 

#84 匿名  
呃……我想知道83楼你亲妈到底做了什么让你这么不待见她……

#85 匿名  
对啊怂恿你爸离婚找后爸这合适吗？

#86 人民好警察  
……心情复杂……  
@红色知更鸟 @法外之徒 @地上最强刺客

#87 法外之徒  
卧槽！  
不许把他跟那秃子相提并论！就算他是个混蛋也不许！！

#88 地上最强刺客  
【】你他妈找死！有种出来我一刀砍死你！！

#89 红色知更鸟  
@光头恐惧症 今晚来我房间，有点礼物想送给你  
^_^

#90 匿名  
上面那一串是怎么了？情绪这么激动，难道光头大大说的人你们认识？

#91 地上最强刺客  
那是我爸！！

#92 匿名  
……

#93 匿名  
……

#94 匿名  
顶着巨大的鸭梨来正楼。  
大家能不能继续讨论楼主？这个找后爸的故事就先放一边？

#95 匿名  
正楼小分队+1  
大家八了这么多，没人提起NTR先生吗？看情况楼主跟F先生远距离恋爱很多年了，为什么NTR先生这次让他这么紧张啊？

#96 人民好警察  
这段我来八好了。  
NTR先生是楼主的好哥们，也是个热爱公益活动的人，他们三个也是很早就认识的朋友，加上住的比较近，下班之后经常凑在一起喝个酒什么的，关系非常好。  
说实话我也不理解楼主为什么这么紧张，NTR先生明显很直啊，他女朋友也是我们的同事，超级大美女啊有没有！

#97 法外之徒  
楼上擦擦你的口水。

#98 匿名  
楼上这口气醋味好大啊嘿嘿

#99 自由画师  
因为NTR先生很有钱。  
非常有钱。  
特别有钱。

#100 匿名  
画师大大强调了这么多遍是几个意思！  
噗哈哈哈哈可怜的楼主

#101 匿名  
这种莫名的辛酸感是怎么回事……  
给楼主点个小蜡烛。

#102 匿名  
啊刚才不小心抢到了100楼？  
好开心，许愿让楼主立刻出现~

#103 匿名  
这楼彻底变成八卦楼了好幸福！  
不知道楼主回来看见大家都在八卦他会不会觉得很开心？

#104 宇宙飞行员  
卧槽！！  
你们这些人！！  
@自由画师 @人民好警察 这两个不靠谱的也就算了，为啥@月光女神 你也要背后捅刀！还能不能保持和谐工作关系了！

#105 匿名  
抓住活的楼主一只！楼主你终于回到文明社会啦！

#106 月光女神  
放心我们不会告诉F的。  
反正我们已经爆得差不多了，接下来你自己直播一下进展？

#107 宇宙飞行员  
我干嘛要听你的！

#108 小镇男孩  
GL别生气，大家都关心你们。

#109 匿名  
哇哦布鲁西的绯闻男友！立刻抓住合影！

#110 匿名  
等等小镇男孩也是知情人？这个圈子到底有多小……

#111 红色知更鸟  
……我刚看了小镇男孩的IP地址  
韦恩庄园……你们懂的

#112 法外之徒  
哼，死控制狂  
删号走人

#113 人民好警察  
不要这样，Jay。

#114 地上最强刺客  
@光头恐惧症  
你死定了！

#115 哥谭宝贝  
大家继续聊，不用在意我。  
O(∩_∩)O

#116 匿名  
啊啊真的是布鲁西本人吗？真的吗？

#117 匿名  
布鲁西宝贝！  
能透露下你和小镇男孩是在哪里认识的吗？

#118 哥谭宝贝  
我暗恋他很久了哦~一直在偷偷关注他~  
这年头找个这样高大威武又听话的帅哥不容易了。  
O(∩_∩)O

#119 宇宙飞行员  
一阵恶寒……@小镇男孩  
我真佩服你居然忍得了他这种不定时精分……

#120 哥谭宝贝  
因为我有钱O(∩_∩)O

#121 匿名  
卧槽致命一击！

#122 匿名  
稳准狠！

#123 匿名  
简直神补刀！  
楼主还活着吗？

#124 小镇男孩  
布鲁斯你别这样……

#125 哥谭宝贝  
怎样？  
难道你不是因为我有钱才喜欢我的？O(∩_∩)O

#126 小镇男孩  
当然不是！  
你明白的。

#127 宇宙飞行员  
秀恩爱的滚回北极去！

#128 批发渔网袜  
潜水到现在我实在忍不住了哈哈哈哈哈  
趁那谁在线，楼主我送你一程！@高富帅游侠

#129 匿名  
渔网妹子也是知情人吗？感觉有好戏看啊。被AT的人是F先生还是NTR先生呢？

#130 匿名  
一杯酸奶，赌NTR先生

#131 匿名  
加一块巧克力布朗尼，赌NTR先生

#132 匿名  
一罐奶油曲奇，赌F先生

#133 匿名  
加一袋蓝莓，赌F先生

#134 匿名  
够了你们开茶话会呢！

#135 高富帅游侠  
被叫来看帖。有一种膝盖中箭的感觉。  
我对楼主这种随便质疑好哥们的人品以及性取向的行为深表痛心，我决定现在就让你看看什么叫真正的NTR。

#136 匿名  
楼上的游侠大大好帅！求嫁！

#137 匿名  
然后呢，游侠大大你到底干了什么？

#138 高富帅游侠  
你们很快就知道了。

#139 交互式矢量图  
？

#140 匿名  
楼上那个ID没见过，是新人？

#141 最爱奥利奥  
当事人来了。

#142 匿名  
F先生是吗？F先生你好你男朋友从没有wifi的地方回家了吗？

#143 月光女神  
@宇宙飞行员 快来

#144 人民好警察  
我已经用夺命连环Call通知他啦~

#145 宇宙飞行员  
巴里？

#146 交互式矢量图  
唉……这让我怎么说。  
我知道想象力丰富是你的职业素质，但拜托能不能把它用在别的事情上。

#147 宇宙飞行员  
……对不起……我不是不信任你，我……  
总之对不起。

#148 交互式矢量图  
奥利说你欠他一顿酒，而且这次不许我垫付。  
另外，任务结束后直接回我家，我们需要谈谈。  
不管多晚，我会等你的。

#149 宇宙飞行员  
好。  
我爱你。

#150 交互式矢量图  
我的回答你知道。

#151 匿名  
好甜蜜~看了觉得好幸福！  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#152 匿名  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#153 人民好警察  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#154 月光女神  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#155 Victor  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#156 批发渔网袜  
祝福楼主和F先生！

#158 宇宙飞行员  
你们几个能别捣乱了吗？！

#159 小镇男孩  
大家都是真心为你们高兴，GL。

#160 哥谭宝贝  
我最喜欢看这种大团圆结局了，你们应该去度蜜月！加勒比海怎么样？今天就出发！@交互式矢量图 我下午去C城接你~坐我的私人飞机~没人打扰，绝对放松！

#161 宇宙飞行员  
布鲁斯韦恩！离我的宝贝巴里远一点！


	2. [求助]如何帮助同事和谐共处

[求助]如何帮助同事和谐共处

#0 小镇男孩  
我的一个同事，为了方便就叫他GL吧，GL常年在国外工作，最近任务结束难得回国，同事们给他准备了一个接风宴，喝到一半的时候有人（我后来知道是Q先生）给他发了几张他男朋友在S城工作的照片，附带一些开玩笑的言论。Q跟GL一直是关系很铁的哥们，平时互相开玩笑也比较没顾忌，谁知道这一次他突然炸毛了，一拍桌子就要去S城找Q决斗。我刚拦住他，Q就火上浇油特地跑到我们的办公大楼来，我劝了半天算是劝住了，结果一转头，Q又开始给GL传照片了——天知道他什么时候跟GL的男朋友一起拍了那么多照片！  
然后你们也可以想象，这两天GL只要一见到Q，立刻就绿着眼睛要揍人，拉都拉不住。  
我算是身强力壮的那种类型，但让我一天拉架三十次以上我也是会心累的啊……唉，等下还要回去看看，防止他俩把我们的办公楼拆了。  
不知道大家有没有什么好办法能帮我彻底解决这个问题？  
谢谢。

#1 人民好警察  
成功占领沙发！我要截图纪念！

#2 法外之徒  
哼，沙发偏执狂

#3 人民好警察  
这不一样，这可是小镇男孩的楼！我必须占沙发留念！  
咳咳不好意思跑题了。  
这事我昨天听@自由画师 说了，我倒觉得GL不是在生他好哥们的气，是在生自己的气。最近他总部那边不太平，他一年多都没能回家一趟，没有安全感挺正常的。  
另外@光速蒙面侠 F先生那边现在是什么情况？他跟GL在一起吗？

#4 光速蒙面侠  
他从上周三开始加班到现在，估计还不知道这件事。  
还有，我觉得Q先生这次有点过分了。明知道GL常年不能回家压力很大，还开这种没轻没重的玩笑，他女朋友没意见吗？

#5 匿名  
感觉剧情有点乱，所以NTR了GL的男朋友的Q先生其实是个直男？还有妹子？

#6 匿名  
我KY地问一句，这楼里被NTR的GL先生跟之前在情感区求助NTR问题的那位飞行员大大是一个人吗？  
GL先生还真是……每天都在被高富帅NTR的路上。

#7匿名  
看标题这么和♂谐我还以为能看到办公室恋情直播，结果……楼主正直得简直不忍直视。

#8人民好警察  
楼主一直很正直！楼主是世界上最正直的人！  
以及回答6楼的问题，没错是同一个人~

#9法外之徒  
楼上脑残粉收收你的粉红气泡！

#10匿名  
求指路前情提要？

#11匿名  
传送门在此~叫我小天使~  
[链接][DC论坛>>情感专区][求助]和男友远距离恋爱，结果被自己最好的朋友NTR了怎么办？急，在线等。

#12 匿名  
哦哦哦原来是被高富帅NTR的飞行员大大！  
求楼主不要大意地继续八~

#13 月光女神  
半天没见楼主在内版出声，我就知道肯定跑这边来吐槽了。  
Q又不会真跟GL打起来，你在一边看热闹就行了。

#14红色知更鸟  
大家别歪楼，给楼主出出主意吧。  
我觉得警察说得对，GL先生估计是跟自己生气，想办法开导开导他也许能好点。  
（B今天有事不在，明晚就回来了，我会跟他说说情况的。）

#15自由画师  
直播一下，GL现在在我这里喝闷酒，估计暂时不会对@小镇男孩 总部的天价办公楼造成进一步的损害。不过@光速蒙面侠 你能问问F先生什么时候来领走他吗？我觉得我快忍不住要把他扔出去了。  
——每次在总部待太久，某人的智商情商都直线下降啊。

#16小镇男孩  
谢谢。  
等等……B明天就回来？！不行我这就去修办公楼！

#17 Victor  
B不是说好后天才回来吗？！  
@比利你还我ID 怎么办我的游戏机没时间带回去了藏你房间行不行？还有你把我的存档记录备份一下！

#18比利你还我ID  
你怎么值班又带游戏机！B上次说过什么你忘了？！

#19 Victor  
你不在，我做噩梦睡不着

#20比利你还我ID  
……算了，你把记录上传，我给你备份。

#21 Victor  
我就知道你最酷了！

#22匿名  
楼上这两个……简直……  
我的狗眼快挺不住了

#23匿名  
举起死死团的圣火！  
烧烧烧！

#24月光女神  
其实他俩跟小动物一样抱在一起睡觉还挺可爱的。  
我们去叫醒他们的时候，他们缠成一团从沙发上翻下来的照片现在还在我手机里存着。

#25匿名  
卧槽！  
女神大大一出手，就知道有没有！  
墨镜碎了一地！

#26 又不带我玩  
@月光女神我好不容易才忘了的求你别再把这个画面塞进我的脑子！  
你知道两个肌肉男抱在一起睡有多可怕吗？！

#27 匿名  
楼上不要搞歧视哦

#28匿名  
还有人关心楼主的问题没？  
虽然这个问题正直到无聊，大家也不要随便歪楼到外太空啊。

#29匿名  
楼主好久没出现，估计是去修办公楼了？  
B到底是谁啊这么可怕？老板吗？  
小镇的老板不应该是他男朋友布鲁西吗？

#30匿名  
刚要开盘打赌这楼要多久才会出现布鲁西的名字。  
果然没超过三十层。

#31红色知更鸟  
我建议大家不要频繁地提这个名字……望天

#32匿名  
难道要用You Know Who？

#33地上最强刺客  
说YKW的那个给我站住，找死！

#34匿名  
大家别歪楼了看在楼主这么正直的份上快帮他想想办法。  
其实我就是来求直播&八卦的~

#35光速蒙面侠  
这次的工作好像挺复杂，我估计F先生暂时走不开，@自由画师 要不你先把GL送到中城来？我记得你快到截稿日了是吧？

#36匿名  
嗷嗷嗷原来画师大大真的是画师大大？请问大大你出本子吗？不打算利用一下身边丰富的素材吗？

#37匿名  
我倒是比较在意……光速蒙面侠对画师大大的生活好了解啊，嗅到了哲♂学的味道

#38宇宙飞行员  
卧槽@自由画师 你小子对我家小【】做了什么！！@#￥%……&*（

#39自由画师  
懒得跟醉鬼理论，吃了醒酒药睡觉去。

#40宇宙飞行员  
@高富帅游侠  
滚出来决斗！老子跟你没)(&*%^&T&()

#41匿名  
飞行员大大？还活着吗？

#42自由画师  
还活着，原画集还砸不死他。  
不过应该够他安静到明天早上了

#43恐惧之源  
@宇宙飞行员 留在这种组织是没有前途的，来吧，用恐惧的力量给世界致命一击！让他们在你脚下颤抖哭泣！

#44都说了不是Gay  
皮包公司滚出！

#45只想做个安静的建筑师  
小广告滚出！

#46匿名  
不明真相的群众默默围观楼上一排

#47匿名  
那个恐惧之源的IP居然显示是外太空？细思恐极！  
水区的水越来越深了，求团购救生圈

#48匿名  
大都会的表示已经习惯了隔三差五被外星人砸个大楼什么的了，淡定。  
毕竟咱还有那个特别靠谱的外星好小伙儿呢。

#49高富帅游侠  
刚才有人叫我？

#50 匿名  
噢噢噢游侠大大！游侠大大你最近好不好？调戏飞行员的男朋友开心吗开心吗？

#51 高富帅游侠  
我跟F只是普通朋友。那谁间歇性被害妄想症又发作了谁想管他。  
我是来找楼主的，@小镇男孩 能不能赶紧把你男朋友接回家，他在殴打我新请来的顾问。

#52 匿名  
这又是什么情况？

#53匿名  
我猜游侠大大说的是这个贴：  
[链接][DC论坛>>明星八卦]在星城看见喝醉的布鲁西！

#54匿名  
那个帖子我看了~@小镇男孩  
你怎么欺负布鲁西了让他深夜买醉、当众殴打路人还哭诉“记者都不是好东西，花心大萝卜”什么的！

#55叫我女王  
娱乐版明天的头条有着落了，代表全体同事谢谢你@小镇男孩  
你明天上班的时候顺便去接受个专访吧，让布鲁西宝贝心碎的男人。

#56小镇男孩  
天啊他什么时候去的星城……  
我这就去找他。

#57匿名  
所以，这是连楼主也歪楼的求助帖吗？

#58匿名  
楼主要去安抚他男友啦，没时间管别人的事~  
@高富帅游侠 求游侠大大直播下进展？那个八卦贴说得太不详细了

#59高富帅游侠  
被打的是我公司新来的顾问，长得挺像小镇的，之前我还开玩笑问过他是不是来自堪萨斯，家里有没有兄弟什么的。  
今晚布鲁斯在星城出席韦恩基金会的慈善活动，结束后来找我喝酒，结果不小心喝高了，抱怨了一堆约会半中途男朋友突然跑了、回家发现儿子也被坏小子抢走了什么的，然后我那可怜的顾问正好路过，就被牵连了。  
@小镇男孩 你快点来，布鲁斯用抱枕打人都快打出蝙蝠侠的气势了。我的顾问怎么说也是个六尺二的壮汉，被打得一点脾气都没有……

#60匿名  
觉得布鲁西宝贝好萌怎么破？

#61匿名  
忍不住给顾问先生点一根小蜡烛，长成什么样又不是他自己能决定的……

#62人民好警察  
……我觉得有点可怕……  
@红色知更鸟 @地上最强刺客  
到底出什么事了方便说不？

#63红色知更鸟  
没怎么，他只是生气想折腾一下那谁而已。  
具体情况我私信给你。

#64地上最强刺客  
斜眼看楼上。  
明明是因为你和那个愣小子在外面鬼混被发现了。

#65法外之徒  
哈哈哈替代品你也有今天。

#66人民好警察  
什么？！！  
@光头恐惧症 我要跟你谈一谈，现在立刻。

#67红色知更鸟  
@地上最强刺客 用词能不能文明点，小心我告诉Alf。  
[私信 from 光头恐惧症]Tim救命你大哥威胁我说要用氪石剃刀把我剃成秃头%>_

#68地上最强刺客  
敢做不敢当，切。

#69匿名  
想正楼都不知道该往哪个方向正了……

#70自由画师  
卧槽！

#71匿名  
画师大大怎么了？突然这么激动？

#72自由画师  
我刚去卧室发现GL人不见了！  
@都说了不是Gay @只想做个安静的建筑师 快来协助抓捕酒驾分子归案！

#73都说了不是Gay  
我正在总部替那混蛋值班！

#74只想做个安静的建筑师  
有心无力啊……  
他平时清醒着那速度就吓人，醉了我估计更追不上。  
想问问咱们的管理条例里面有没有不许酒驾这一条，这种情况算不算违反条例？

#75Alan.S  
没有。

#76匿名  
卧槽阿兰巨巨！  
跪！

#77匿名  
跪！

#78自由画师  
跪！  
求阿兰巨巨帮忙找人！

#79月光女神  
怎么这么多人都跪下了？

#80匿名  
不跪的很快就会知道后果了……

#81Alan.S  
那混小子在杰伊家楼下唱I Want Love，吵得要死还跑调，被我直接扔去F家了。  
@光速蒙面侠 杰伊说他没有F家的钥匙，所以我就把人捆在门口了，你放学回来记得带回去。

#82匿名  
刚才跪得晚了一步……电脑死机了……

#83匿名  
感受到阿兰巨巨的霸气了吧！

#84匿名  
我问一句……F先生的家是在中城吗？

#85人民好警察  
怎么了？

#86匿名  
我刚才出门锻炼的时候，在邻居家门口看到一个被狗链捆住的男人……  
他穿着飞行员夹克，看样子喝醉了，正坐在门口唱I Want Love

#87人民好警察  
……

#88最爱奥利奥  
……

#89自由画师  
……

#90光速蒙面侠  
总之人没事就好，我这就回去。

#91匿名  
86楼别走，快偷拍几张飞行员大大的照片传上来！  
或者描述一下你邻居长什么样！超级好奇啊有没有！

#92匿名  
强排楼上！！

#93匿名  
我邻居是个慢性子的小伙子，性格和善，笑起来特别温柔。他对小孩子很有耐心，附近的孩子们都喜欢他。看起来他应该是在医院或者研究所工作的，不过偶尔会看到他带着一身只可能是打架留下的伤回来，所以我也不太清楚。  
这么说起来@光速蒙面侠 是F先生的侄子吧，经常看见你来玩，下次过来喝茶吧~  
走廊上的飞行员先生看起来应该是军人，能感觉到那种硬朗的气质。另外他长得相！当！帅——要知道连被狗链锁在走廊上、醉醺醺地唱跑调的情歌这么毁形象的事做起来都不显得猥琐，这绝对不是一般级别的帅啊！

#94 匿名  
邻居你好幸福……（¯﹃¯）口水

#95匿名  
邻居你光在这里夸有什么用！快去拍照上传啊！

#96比利你还我ID  
这是匿名论坛，大家请不要暴露私人信息。

#97月光女神  
刚才手机莫名其妙死机了没法刷帖子。  
@Alan.S我记得GL自己就有F家的钥匙啊，为什么要把他锁门口？

#98Alan.S  
是吗，我懒得在醉鬼身上找东西。

#99宇宙飞行员  
哪个混蛋把我捆在这儿的！

#100自由画师  
你醒醒酒，自己翻帖子吧，翻完了估计就不敢这么吼了。  
另外醒了就自己想办法进屋去，别麻烦W。

#101宇宙飞行员  
我倒是想。  
这链子捆得太特么结实了还特地焊到门把手上！  
@Alan.S老头子你怎么这么闲得无聊！

#102匿名  
每次发帖都要作死的飞行员大大啊……  
点蜡

#103匿名  
我有点好奇阿兰巨巨这到底是什么技能……焊接什么的……抹一把冷汗……  
顺便给飞行员大大点个蜡

#104Alan.S  
连这个都弄不开你还是赶快退位让贤吧。  
军团的领队素质真是越来越差。

#105高富帅游侠  
那对烦死人情侣终于走了，舒了口气。

#106宇宙飞行员  
卧槽你还敢来！决斗！！  
@高富帅游侠 @高富帅游侠

#107批发渔网袜  
【】【】！你居然做这种事！太过分了！分手！现在就分！立刻就分！

#108人民好警察  
这不可能吧？不是盗号？  
……我已经不知道该不该相信自己的判断了……

#109法外之徒  
这你都信，蠢鸟。

#110匿名  
所以渔网妹子是游侠大大的女朋友？  
妹子不要激动啊游侠大大跟F先生只是好朋友，这些都只是开玩笑而已啊！  
……真的只是开玩笑吧对吧？

#111匿名  
虽然我们说得开心但真成了修罗场可不好……

#112高富帅游侠  
@批发渔网袜亲爱的你听我解释！真不是你想的那样！

#113批发渔网袜  
不是那样是哪样？  
早就该知道你对我根本不是真心的！

#114匿名  
不好，感觉事态有点严重……

#115匿名  
大家立场坚定点啊千万别被误导！我坚信这是绿！！

#116匿名  
天啊飞行员大大直接扯断了焊在门上的铁链！两手都是血！  
我是不是该打电话给急救中心？

#117最爱奥利奥  
直接给中城警局打电话吧，这样快点。

#118人民好警察  
@法外之徒  
Jay你看出来什么直说行不行？

#119法外之徒  
自己想，笨鸟。

#120人民好警察  
@法外之徒别逼我把你的零食库存都清空  
[私信 From 红色知更鸟]我告诉你Jason看出来了什么，你保证别再找Kon的麻烦，成交？  
[私信 From 人民好警察]好吧，成交。

#121法外之徒  
【】你敢动老子的战备粮老子跟你没完！！！

#122红色知更鸟  
@宇宙飞行员你真没发现那些照片根本不可能是自拍的？显然有第三人在场啊，从某些场景看，你猜不出来拍照的人是谁？

#123地上最强刺客  
@红色知更鸟你怎么知道拍不出来？

#124红色知更鸟  
我和【】试过了。

#125人民好警察  
……@光头恐惧症不行，我们还是要谈谈

#126匿名  
呃……我不知道这算正楼还是歪楼，楼主已经多久没出现过了大家注意到了吗？

#127匿名  
对哦楼主昨晚去了星城之后就再也没出现，被布鲁西宝贝用抱枕打成脑震荡了吗？  
不过看几位知情人的分析我觉得这个修罗场九成九是绿的，放心了。  
不知道受伤的飞行员大大怎么样？

#128匿名  
刚才光速蒙面侠小朋友过来把飞行员大大带回屋了，飞行员大大还处在饱受打击的状态，看起来精神不太好。他手上的伤倒没什么大问题，不过我还是按照奥利奥先生说的，给警局打了个电话。  
——那边听我描述完直接转去CSI是什么情况(⊙_⊙)

#129光速蒙面侠  
照片的事我跟GL说了但似乎没什么效果他依旧情绪低落另外他的手没事大家不要担心。  
F先生刚才打电话过来说很快就回家

#130月光女神  
有F在我就放心了。  
@小镇男孩你头疼的事基本解决了，快回来帮忙修办公室。

#131自由画师  
放心了+1  
回去赶稿。

#132Victor  
别叫小镇回来！他现在肯定跟布鲁斯在一起！  
等我把游戏机都藏起来再叫他！

#133比利你还我ID  
唉，我都懒得训你了……等我半个小时，马上过去帮你。

#134 Victor  
Vic你最好了~\\(≧▽≦)/~

#135匿名  
这纯情的闪光弹太瞎眼了……

#136批发渔网袜  
咳咳感觉玩笑有点开过火了……刚才发短信去给GL和F道了个歉。那些照片都是我拍的，姿势也是我提议摆的，毕竟F很少来玩嘛一不小心开玩笑有点过分了抱歉。（欺负GL太有成就感了咳咳）  
Q他被我看得可严实了你们放心，他要是真敢NTR我肯定第一个灭了他！

#137匿名  
不是真的NTR太好了。祝GL先生跟F先生假期愉快O(∩_∩)O

#138匿名  
渔网姐姐霸气侧漏！姐姐我要给你生猴子！

#139匿名  
楼上别插队，生猴子的在我后面排队！

#140高富帅游侠  
都走开！她是我的！

#141匿名  
调戏完穷神附体的飞行员大大就来放夫妻闪光弹……就算是高富帅也不能原谅，烧！

#142匿名  
支持楼上，烧！

#143自走型军火库  
烧！  
我提供燃烧弹和汽油！

#144高富帅游侠  
楼上的你来凑什么热闹？！

#145小镇男孩  
抱歉我来晚了。  
看来问题已经解决了，谢谢大家的帮助。  
另外B说了要@高富帅游侠分摊60%的办公楼维修费用，账单已经寄到星城去了。  
最后偷偷说一句@光头恐惧症 @红色知更鸟你们赶快躲起来，B起床刷完帖子心情更不好了现在看起来好可怕tyfghjkuih

#146匿名  
楼主？楼主你还活着吗？

#147叫我女王  
楼主估计又被潜规则了，大家散了吧。

#148 匿名  
瞎了。  
我恨这个世界

#149 最爱奥利奥  
先别急着散，前方高能。

#150交互式矢量图  
@宇宙飞行员  
这是我的疏忽，之前听你抱怨也只当你在那边太无聊没放在心上，让你这么苦恼，我道歉。我不明白你为什么对自己这么没信心，我可以举无数例子证明你有多好，能跟你在一起我有多幸运。我不会找别人，因为我确信，就算走遍整个世界我都找不到更好的人了。  
你知道对我来说走遍世界不算什么难事，所以，别再郁闷了。  
我爱你。

#151匿名  
天啊感动哭了！@宇宙飞行员

#152 月光女神  
@宇宙飞行员快来看！

#153 自由画师  
@宇宙飞行员求婚吧，没钱买戒指可以申请组织给F发一个。

#154 宇宙飞行员  
滚蛋谁想要批量生产的玩意当婚戒！  
@交互式矢量图  
对不起，我没有不相信你，我只是有点不相信自己……我知道我能给你的实在太少，我不确定自己有这个资格陪你共度一生。  
[私信 From 哥谭宝贝]绿灯侠的勇气和意志呢？

#155 匿名  
不要在这种关键时刻不自信啊飞行员大大！快上！！我都着急了！！

#156 匿名  
F先生都说这么明白了你还不表示一下我们会鄙视你到世界尽头的！

#157 人民好警察  
五分钟都过去了怎么还没消息？@光速蒙面侠直播进展？

#158 光速蒙面侠  
GL先生直接跪在玄关等F先生一开门进来就求婚了现在俩人已经转移到卧室去了我实在没脸看就先走了他俩估计还没发现

#159 匿名  
感觉见证了历史性的一刻！好幸福！

#160 匿名  
虽然GL先生现在肯定没时间看我也要说：祝新婚幸福！

#161 比利你还我ID  
新婚幸福！

#162 月光女神  
太好了，祝你们新婚幸福！

#163 都说了不是gay  
代表留守总部的全体同僚祝不靠谱领队新婚幸福！  
定做戒指的申请已经提交

#164 人民好警察  
新婚幸福！大家准备单身派对吧~

#165 小镇男孩  
祝新婚幸福！  
我看到B把你们的值班表都改到一起ljoikijm  
——好吧他不好意思了

#166高富帅游侠  
看来我要准备结婚礼物了哈哈。  
@宇宙飞行员 F在星城工作时的所有照片和录像怎么样？

#167宇宙飞行员  
……不行还是好想揍人！  
@高富帅游侠滚出来！决斗！

#168 小镇男孩  
天啊别……

#169 YKW  
此贴已被版主锁定


	3. Chapter 3

DC论坛>>情感专区

[求助]暗恋对象跑了我追不上怎么办？急，在线等。  
#0宇宙飞行员  
如题。  
刚才鼓起勇气亲了他一下，他愣了几秒忽然跑了我没追上。  
现在我一个人站在他家门口。  
拿着他的钥匙。  
谁来告诉我我是开门进去还是在外面等着？

#1 人民好警察  
沙发~  
虽然有点不厚道但我还是笑了  
楼主你放心他只是害羞而已，你看他连钥匙都忘拿了肯定很快就会回来的。  
就跟我弟弟每次都说再也不来找我了，可每周都会往橱柜里放新的法棍一样~

#2 匿名  
虽然有点不厚道但我还是笑了+1  
看到警察先生天天忙着抢沙发让我有点担心整个警务系统的工作效率……

#3 法外之徒  
1楼闭嘴没人拿你当哑巴！

#4 匿名  
虽然有点不厚道但我还是笑了+2  
本以为是讨伐渣男or暗恋少女的吐槽帖结果画风如此呆萌！  
搬板凳坐等下文

#5 匿名  
虽然有点不厚道但我还是笑了+3  
有点好奇，楼主的暗恋对象是运动员吗？跑得这么快。  
另外感觉警察先生的弟弟画风好萌~

#6 匿名  
从3楼的炸毛语气来看警察先生的弟弟应该就是法外之徒~  
不过这种青春期后遗症一般的名字啊……可以想象警察先生过得不容易。

#7 自走型军火库  
回复5楼：萌个屁。他就是个死傲娇

#8 法外之徒  
@自走型军火库 你是专门来找打的？

#9 红色知更鸟  
吵架的请出门右转小黑屋谢谢不送。  
以及同意警察的话，感觉他只是害羞。

#10 叫我女王  
既然拿着他的钥匙就进他家里等吧，反正他肯定要回来的。

#11 匿名  
附议女王

#12 宇宙飞行员  
笑屁笑！你们知道他跑多快吗？！眨眼功夫能跑到太平洋另一头去！他想跑我TM就算开战斗机也追不上！

#13 匿名  
是我的错觉还是怎样……我觉得楼主是个汉子？

#14 红色知更鸟  
查了一下楼主的注册资料，性别男无误。

#15 匿名  
此处可以刷yooooo

#16 匿名  
yooooo  
情感专区帮助了好多同性情侣啊，我们去申请个特殊社会贡献奖吧~

#17 匿名  
yooooo  
召唤两位管理员报备@比利你还我ID @红色知更鸟  
话说谁知道论坛坛主到底是谁?

#18 叫我女王  
楼上就不要试图考证这种千古之谜了。

#19 匿名  
正楼小分队yooooo  
飞行员先生别这么焦躁，先坐下喝杯水别急着去开战斗机。  
他跑再快也不过是人嘛，开战斗机秒秒钟就追上了。

#20 人民好警察  
你们别说，开战斗机也追不上的人我还真认识一个……不，不止一个。

#21 法外之徒  
也不止是人

#22 Victor  
你们是说飞行员的暗恋对象是超人？！  
但是超人不是喜欢【】吗？上个星期我还看见他们一起喝咖啡了

#23 匿名  
感觉无意中抓到了大新闻！好在意那个屏蔽词是什么啊！

#24 匿名  
不就是星球日报的那个女记者嘛，老生常谈了。

#25 匿名  
不，我的基佬雷达告诉我绝对不是！超人绝对是个基佬！我上周在韦恩企业酒会上看到他跟布鲁西在阳台上吵架！他那架势都要把布鲁西抱在怀里了！

#26 哥谭宝贝后援会  
Oh no!  
布鲁西是哥谭的！谁也不许抢！就算是超人也不行！  
超人滚出哥谭！

#27 地上最强刺客  
超人滚出哥谭！  
有多远滚多远！

#28 红色知更鸟  
……  
我们还是帮楼主出主意吧。

#29 人民好警察  
如果楼主的描述不是夸张的话还真不好出主意……  
可能是熟人啊。

#30 法外之徒  
全世界都是你的熟人，蠢鸟

#31 匿名  
傲娇弟弟不要打岔，拉住警察先生求八卦

#32 匿名  
话说楼主好久没出现了，被布鲁西宝贝后援团吓跑了？

#33 宇宙飞行员  
谁TM会被什么后援团吓到

#34 匿名  
抓住楼主一只~  
楼主快来多讲点你暗恋对象的事！这样我们也好帮你出主意！

#35 匿名  
写作出主意读作听八卦

#36 匿名  
楼上不要说出来嘛大家心知肚明就好

#37 宇宙飞行员  
无所谓，反正我现在闲着也是闲着。  
他是我同事，我们认识好多年了，工作中一直配合默契。我特别欣赏他的认真和乐观，跟他搭档出任务也总是特别顺利。有一次我出外勤受了点伤，脑震荡被送去了医院，醒来的时候看见他趴在病床边睡觉，带着两个硕大的黑眼圈。那时候我想，能这样看他一辈子，简直是天底下最幸福的事。  
今天他有点感冒，值班结束后我送他回家，他半睁着眼看我的样子实在太可爱，我一个没忍住就亲上去了。  
然后他就跑了

#38 自由画师  
……这一堆形容词怎么有点眼熟？  
耳朵疼，我匿了。

#39 匿名  
上面一大段看着感觉楼主绝对是真爱  
但最后一句没忍住还是笑场了

#40 匿名  
笑场了+1  
另外38楼是知情人？

#41 自由画师  
不是。

#42 叫我女王  
这回帖速度简直欲盖弥彰

#43 月光女神  
好巧，今天我也有个同事感冒了，也是被另一个同事送回家的。  
不过那两个似乎是已经确定了关系的，平时腻歪得要命我都看不下去了。  
楼主需要协助的话可以直接来找我，我帮你把你暗恋对象捆回来。

#44 匿名  
捆♂绑  
女神大人的画风忽然不太对了

#45 匿名  
怎么才40贴就进入了深夜档？需要屏蔽未成年人吗？召唤管理员@比利你还我ID

#46 比利你还我ID  
这是全年龄向的论坛，请大家注意语言，谢谢。

#47 匿名  
女神大人来八卦一下你同事呗，没准是同一对呢~

#48 匿名  
楼上不要乱出主意。世界这么大基佬千千万，哪有那么容易碰上同一对。

#49 最爱奥利奥  
不一定。

#50 光头恐惧症  
49楼怎么成乱码了？

#51 匿名  
心好累的正楼小分队。  
大家别歪楼了快来帮楼主出主意，万一楼主真去开战斗机就麻烦了。

#52 叫我女王  
楼主真要去开战斗机的话请通知我和@小镇男孩 一声，明天社会版的头条可以给楼主。

#53 小镇男孩  
呃……这种新闻还是不要出现的好。  
楼主别担心，敞开心胸对你喜欢的人表达感情，他一定会理解并接受的。

#54 叫我女王  
自己没勇气尝试的理论不要拿出来误导旁人。

#55 匿名  
女王大人这补刀太犀利了  
给小镇男孩点一根蜡烛

#56 匿名  
小镇男孩也有暗恋对象吗？  
我还以为他跟女王是一对呢

#57 小镇男孩  
我的事情可以以后再说。  
大家还是来帮楼主解决问题吧。

#58 批发渔网袜  
这转移话题的能力我给满分！  
不愧是女王身边的人

#59 叫我女王  
不着急，他的事你们迟早会在报纸上看到的。

#60 匿名  
等等女王大人的话信息量有点大  
能在报纸上看到的话，小镇或者他的暗恋对象是名人？

#61 高富帅游侠  
也不一定，没准是社会版。  
相思成疾一夜变秃什么的。

#62 光速蒙面侠  
变秃哈哈哈哈哈笑得胃疼！  
游侠先生这是什么画风！  
顺手@光头恐惧症

#63 光头恐惧症  
楼上这位朋友你跟我有什么仇……

#64 匿名  
本来我还在严肃地帮楼主想办法来着看到游侠大大的帖子一口咖啡喷在了屏幕上。  
我先抢救我的小笔电吧。

#65 匿名  
站在世界的中心呼唤正楼。  
这楼已经比上个月被超人撞倒的韦恩大楼还歪了好不！！！

#66 匿名  
听说布鲁西宝贝还亲自去大都会找超人要赔偿，不知道结果怎么样。

#67 哥谭宝贝后援会  
这个我知道！超人没有那么多钱只能答应肉偿！每天给布鲁西宝贝端茶倒水当坐骑，还要负责洗衣做饭和暖床！  
卧槽福利好棒！！我也要去砸韦恩企业的大楼！！ 

#68 人民好警察  
……  
心情复杂地围观楼上。  
如果是认真的那你可能要跟我走一趟了。

[账号 哥谭宝贝后援会 已被管理员 红色知更鸟 删除]

#69 小镇男孩  
……我需要出去冷静一下。

#70 叫我女王  
照顾一下楼上脆弱的小心灵，大家还是别提这事了，帮楼主出主意吧。

#71 匿名  
听女王的。  
话说楼主好久没出现了，那个飞毛腿小哥回家了吗？

#72 匿名  
飞毛腿小哥哈哈哈哈这个名字我喜欢！  
准备好汽水和爆米花等楼主上线

#73 宇宙飞行员  
行了那个问题先放一下，我现在有个更要命的问题。  
这里有魔法师没？怎么把仓鼠变成人？

#74 匿名  
抓到楼主一只！  
尽管楼主这个问题充满了歧视不过我还是正直地回答了，  
坚持到30岁还是处男的人自然就会变成魔法师了！

#75 匿名  
楼上别胡闹。我们是正经论坛，不是隔壁FFF团

#76 人民好警察  
来召唤我们伟大的女魔法师~  
@不许叫我女巫  
等待魔法师上线的时间我们来先了解一下案情：楼主怎么突然问起仓鼠了？

#77 宇宙飞行员  
我在他家坐了一会儿感觉总这么坐着也不合适，等他回来可能会很尴尬，所以留了个消息把钥匙放进他家邮箱里就回家了。  
刚到家门口就看见我同事在门口留了个仓鼠笼子，上面贴了个标签写着我暗恋对象的名字。

#78 匿名  
呃……所以楼主觉得你暗恋对象变成了……仓鼠？

#79 比利你还我ID  
感觉有点反科学啊

#80 Victor  
我不觉得。  
把人变成仓鼠可不是什么高难度的魔法。

#81 匿名  
对啊我们连可以砸穿大楼的外星人都司空见惯了魔法算啥╮(╯▽╰)╭  
不过楼主为啥这么确定这是你暗恋对象变的？我感觉这是你同事的恶作剧啊。

#82 宇宙飞行员  
那只仓鼠的吃相我太熟悉了绝对是他！

#83 匿名  
仓鼠的吃相……  
脑补了一下觉得楼主的暗恋对象好萌，小哥嫁我！

#84 红色知更鸟  
楼主这下真该上社会版了  
求助不成反被NTR

#85 Victor  
女魔法师还没来吗？不行我去看看？我还没见过被变成仓鼠的人呢。

#86 比利你还我ID  
上课不要刷论坛。

#87 不许叫我女巫  
@宇宙飞行员 帖子我看了，我认为你的判断是准确的。这种魔法持续期不会太长，你只要认真喂养他，不出一个星期就可以恢复原状了。  
另外为了防止变身时受伤，建议你打开笼子散养。

#88 批发渔网袜  
靠谱！不愧是最伟大的女魔法师！

#89 都说了不是gay  
靠谱！

#90 宇宙飞行员  
这样啊，好吧，虽然我没养过宠物，不过我尽量吧。  
我先去查查仓鼠都吃什么。

#91 光头恐惧症  
感觉这个回答有点微妙的只有我一个人吗？

#92 人民好警察  
你不是一个人

#93 光速蒙面侠  
你不是一个人

#94 最爱奥利奥  
你不是一个人

#95 地上最强刺客  
你不是人

#96 匿名  
哈哈哈哈楼上这是在开嘲讽吗？

#97 红色知更鸟  
这嘲讽开得太精准了我完全无言以对  
[私信 from 光头恐惧症]Tim你不能这样！~~o(>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈尔·乔丹：宇宙飞行员  
> 大超：小镇男孩  
> 火星叔：最爱奥利奥  
> 绿箭：高富帅游侠  
> WW：月光女神  
> 凯尔·雷纳：自由画师  
> 沃利：光速蒙面侠  
> 露易丝：叫我女王  
> 比利：Victor  
> 钢骨：比利你还我ID  
> 夜翼：人民好警察  
> 桶哥：法外之徒  
> 小超：光头恐惧症  
> Tim：红色知更鸟  
> 黑金丝雀：批发渔网袜  
> 大米：地上最强刺客  
> 盖：都说了不是Gay  
> 约翰·斯图尔特：只想做个安静的建筑师  
> 罗伊：自走型军火库  
> 扎塔娜：不许叫我女巫

**Author's Note:**

> 哈尔·乔丹：宇宙飞行员  
> 巴里·艾伦：交互式矢量图  
> 大超：小镇男孩  
> 老爷：哥谭宝贝  
> 火星叔：最爱奥利奥  
> 绿箭：高富帅游侠  
> WW：月光女神  
> 海王：又不带我玩  
> 凯尔·雷纳：自由画师  
> 沃利：光速蒙面侠  
> 露易丝：叫我女王  
> 比利：Victor  
> 钢骨：比利你还我ID  
> 夜翼：人民好警察  
> 桶哥：法外之徒  
> 小超：光头恐惧症  
> Tim：红色知更鸟  
> 黑金丝雀：批发渔网袜  
> 大米：地上最强刺客


End file.
